


Mirror Eyes

by FantasyPunchPunk



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Alice Through the Looking Glass, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P!Bela is Reader's mom, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland, F/M, Hats, Imaginary Friends, Kinda, Mirrors, Reader is Alice, Reader-Insert, So wrong diagnosis based on the time period, That one scene in the asylum, duh - Freeform, this is based on the movie btw, which made me very angry so I'm warning you ahead of time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9609326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyPunchPunk/pseuds/FantasyPunchPunk
Summary: You need to go back. Oliver needs you. But you're in the 'hospital'.If this Doctor wants to help, he's not going to stick you with that needle, for one, and he'll either be of actual aid or you'll make sure he doesn't interfere.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched Alice Through the Looking Glass and this idea whacked me upside the head like a two-by-four because Mad Hatter!Ollie is my fave. These are only just a few scenes from the movie but if you haven't seen it yet and don't want to be spoiled I suggest you don't read.
> 
> And this is just a oneshot!

(Y/n) (L/n). Born (b/m) (b/d) 18XX. Unmarried. One living relative, her mother, a Mrs. Anastasia Laurinaitis, widowed. Symptoms: Excitable, Emotional, Prone to Fantasy. A textbook case of female hysteria.

Arthur Kirkland looks up at her from over his clipboard and raises a brow at the fiery (e/c) glare she gives him. Her attention is completely on him rather than her mother, a small slight of a woman with blonde hair and pink eyes, that looks at her with such worry.

"We found you in one of the upstairs rooms in Mr. Edelstien's manor," She's saying. She reaches out and holds the patient's hand, finally drawing her hard stare away from Arthur. "You were trying to crawl under the furniture and saying something about the atmosphere." The patient looks down at her hand in her mother's then back to her eyes as she whispers something. Her mother tightens the hold on her hand and turns to Arthur. "Is this really necessary, Doctor? Perhaps I should just take her home..."

"Please don't concern yourself, Mrs. Laurinaitis. She is in perfectly capable hands." He smiles charmingly.

"But--"

"Mr. Zwingli? Please escort Mrs. Laurinaitis out." With a light  frown the patient's mother lets herself be escorted away with one last worried glance at her daughter. "Now then, Ms. (L/n), how about we get started, hm?" Arthur throws her a tight smile on his way to a nearby table to get the large needle of anesthetics.

When Arthur got his doctorate this was definitely not the job he was aiming for but the asylum was understaffed when he was unemployed and so now he was here. Arthur didn't like his job at all, he rather hated it, in fact. When he was little he had wanted to be a Hatter, actually, but his tastes were too fanciful and the real world crushed his dreams. Such is a fact of life.

He finished prepping the needle and set it down as he scooped up her file to see what other medications he'll need to prepare for his patient. He glanced up over the chart and froze. The patient's cot was empty.

Arthur lowered his clipboard and turned, only to freeze once again when he was met with hard (e/c) eyes. He glanced down when he felt a sharp prick and felt his eyes widen as he spotted the anesthetic needle poised at his side.

"Don't move," Her voice was quiet but demanded Arthur's attention and he looked back into her eyes.

He was caught. A web of rainbows and conviction swirled in her eyes and he felt something inside himself wanted to break free like her.

He broke out of his light daze when she looked at him softly, wondrously and whispered, "Oliver?"

He jolted. "How do you know that name?" He whispered fearfully. That was the name of his childhood imaginary friend, the one who gave him the idea to be a Hatter in the first place with his bright pastels in fantastic patterns.

The patient searches his eyes for a moment before she seems to come to a decision. Her eyes harden again and the needle presses into Arthur's side more firmly, denting his clothes and skin but not breaking through them, not yet. "He's in danger, I _must_ get to him. You have to help me."

" _Help_ you? Escape?" His face and voice are full of incredulity. "Oliver isn't real, he--" He cuts himself off with a quickness when she latches onto his arm with a bruising grip and presses the needle harder into his side. He winces at the sharp pinch of pain and the patient withdraws the needle quickly as she realizes she unwittingly pierced his skin, evidenced by the slowly growing red spot in his crisp white shirt.

Despite her leniency, her voice is hard as steel and angry, a warning not to push her. "Oliver _is_ real, he is... He's my best friend." The rainbows in her eyes crack and stormy clouds, rain clouds peek through. "And he is dying, and I _need_ to help him. _Please._ "

Arthur looks at his patient, this girl, _really_ looks at her. Her hair is down and wild but that's more due to its unstyled state as it's shiny and well taken care of. Her skin has a healthy glow to it, there are no bags under her eyes from sleepless nights. And her eyes themselves, a wonder. They're steady and confident and full of promise. A promise of what? Arthur is sure that depends on whether or not you're on her good side.

". . .I can't let you out of the hospital," Her eyes sharpen and Arthur hurries out the rest before the needle can enter his side again. "But if there's something I can bring you--"

Her eyes brighten and the most beautiful smile spreads across her face and Arthur can imagine what his patient- what (Y/n)- would be like outside of the asylum. "A mirror," She breathes, and removes the needle from his side to push him excitedly to a door. "All I need is a mirror and I'll manage."

She's pushing him rather roughly from behind and he looks at her questioningly over his shoulder. "Are you sure that's--?"

"Yes, _please!_ Go!" Another rough shove and Arthur is stumbling out of the room, the door swinging shut behind him.

Now alone, Arthur has the time to think this through. Should he really be doing this? Helping an unwell patient with their delusions?

Her eyes come to mind. (E/c) and rainbow all at once, and he could almost swear there was a blue-pink shine to them. The image of her eyes fades to a memory of someone else's. Someone Arthur thought he had forgotten the features of long ago. The strawberry blond's blue-pink eyes stare down at him, filled with the same rainbows and wonder he sees in (Y/n)'s.

"Are you real, Oliver?" He remembers his younger self asking. "Or are you just a dream?"

His imaginary friend takes off his baby blue polka dotted top hat with the pink stripe sash and twirls it in his fingers before using it to point down at Arthur. "That's a very difficult question, chap." He smiles down at him, eyes literally swirling with delighted madness. "Who's to say which is which?"

Arthur stands in front of the doors a moment longer before he sighs and walks away.

~

The door opens and (Y/n) whips toward it, hair flying around her. She beams.

"This is the largest one I could find-- oof!" Arthur frantically tries to steady the waist-high mirror around an armful of young woman. "Be careful!"

"Thank you," She breathes into his chest. "Thank you so much, Doctor."

He stares down at her then brings his arms down around her and pats her back gently. "It's Arthur, love. And you're welcome." They break the embrace and he looks down at the mirror critically. "Though I'm not sure what you can do with this."

She looks down at the mirror and smiles. "You'd be surprised."

And he is. After he sets up the mirror to lay against the wall as she instructs, Arthur is _very_ surprised to see her disappear into it, with a small silver ball clutched in her hand that he doesn't remember her having when she was admitted.

When she's gone he walks up to the mirror and touches it, but it's back to the way it was before.

Just a plain old looking glass.

~

"Oh, you simply must meet my family, dear, they'll love you!" When there's no response from you Oliver looks and sees you staring at a nearby rippling mirror. "Oh. . . But I suppose you have your own family to get back to."

Your eyes flick to Oliver and you smile. "Yes... But I don't think they'll mind if I'm a bit longer." Oliver beams. "But I have a favor to ask of you in return," He tilts his head curiously. "On behalf of someone I think you might know."

~

The bell above the door rings and Arthur looks up from sewing a brim to a flue with a smile and warmly greets, "Welcome to Wacky. . . Tops. . ." He trails off and his smile drips off his face in shock. "Oliver... and (Y/n)..."

They're there, standing in the doorway of his shop dressed outrageously. (Y/n) looks around with bright happy eyes at all the different hats on display but Arthur's eyes are locked on who he thought was a figure of his imagination, who stares back at him with that same smile. "Hello, chap! My, look at how you've grown! And you've done so well for yourself too!"

Arthur laughs a little as tears build up in his eyes and the two most wondrous people he's ever met just smile back at him.

~

"What next now, dearie?"

"Now, we figure out a way to break the news of our engagement to my mother." Your hand squeezes on Oliver's elbow in anxiousness and he pats your hand reassuringly.

"I suppose we do have to find some way to tell her you'll be staying in Underland."

"I think she'll be okay with it. She did have a hand in helping me get back to you, even if she didn't know that was what she was doing." Oliver hums in agreement. "Plus, I have a feeling if she met Mr. Time she might take a liking to him, he reminds me of my father in a way."

"Well, I'll be happy just so long as no matter what happens, I have my cupcake with me during tea time."

He smiles at your beam and you both lean in for a chaste peck.

**_~Spoon~_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon time~ Alice in Hetalialand edition!  
> 2P! Belarus is married to 1P!Liet and they are very happy together until he passes away.  
> Ollie's family is 2P!Scotland, 2P!Wales, 2P!Ireland. With 2P!Brittania being the hard to please parent.  
> And Time is 2P!Russia who meets Anastasia when the Reader introduces them (despite him telling her to never come back) and they develop a weird friendship that's half Anastasia's failed flirting and half Viktor treating her like an annoying little sister. And yes, Liet would've gotten along swimmingly with Viktor as although he bears a striking resemblance to his boss, they are polar opposites.
> 
> The Alice in Wonderland franchise and Hetalia, 2p! or otherwise, do not belong to me and all credit goes to their rightful owners.


End file.
